The Time Traveler
by sesskag87
Summary: This is not a story about Inuyasha, it's my own personal story that i made in my spare time. Please read and review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

My own personal story.

I hope you enjoy it and tell me if I should continue on with it.

Ch. 1 The trip.

It was her dream vacation. It was something she had always wanted to do, and in an area that she always wanted to visit. She had seen pictures of the scenery but she wasn't even prepared for what she was going to encounter and see in Stirling, Scotland.

Heather was terrified of flying. She paced around the inside of the Louisiana airport wondering if she could really do this. Scotland had always been a dream spot for her, ever since she had read the book _Outlander_ and seen pictures and heard of its wondrous history. 'Oh god…' she repeated over and over in her mind. She glanced back out the window at the approaching darkness, 'thank goodness I'm not flying during the day..less to see.'

She thought back to her family and the boyfriend she was leaving behind for a week to learn about the beautiful country of Scotland. Her mom didn't want her to come; she didn't want her to come alone and they had gone to war over it. In the end she had won, by the help of her dad. The man that had given her the deal in Scotland her father knew. He had been a Seabee with him and now owned an inn in Stirling.

Her boyfriend Kyle almost came but that was a lot of work for him to miss. She sighed sadly she'd miss him so much...

Suddenly an announcer called over the intercom, "Flight 299 to California is now boarding." Heather looked down at her ticket with shaking hands; she had to make a stop before she could fully get to Stirling. She took in a deep breath and sent a little prayer up to heaven. Her phone rang in her pocket and she answered. "Hey baby," she said to the opposite receiver. "Hey sweetie are you about to board?" "I am," I told my boyfriend of a year, "I miss you baby have a lot of fun and take PICTURES."

I chuckled, "Alright baby well we're boarding now, I love you so much and I will call you as soon as I get to California."

There was a pregnant pause at the end of the line and he sighed, "Alright baby, I love you so much MORE." She smiled and said "No, you don't" "Bye.." She hung up the phone and turned to the stewardess. She shakily handed her the ticket and looked down the terminal fearing for her life.

The plane was hell of a long one. She never stopped clutching the arm rests for a second and she dared not look out the window. The landing was rough and she sent another prayer up to the heavens.

Heather hurriedly grabbed her bags and departed the baggage area. Her other plane left in 30 minutes and she had to get her seat. She grabbed her phone and made a quick call to her mom telling her she was ok. The next person was kyle. "Hey babe I made it to California. It's a huge airport." He laughed "Yeah and the state is even bigger, is your other shuttle ready?"

"Yeah I have thirty minutes but I wanted to give you a quick call before I got back on the plane. It was really rough landing and I never let go of the arm rests." He laughed at the last exhort. "I have to go though baby I love you." "I love you too. Call me when you get to your inn..if you can." "Alright babe bye." I hung up and hurried to the other plane.

It was a swift ride from California to Scotland. I dared look out the window once and saw nothing but mountains and right before we were starting to land I looked out once more and saw the Loch. The sight took my breath away and I immediately took out my camera. It was so blue and the mountains were lush with greenery, I had never seen something so absolutely memorizing before.

There was a slight jerk of the plane and I clutched unto the arm rests again and closed my eyes sending one more prayer out.

When we had landed I went over to the baggage area and got my things. I couldn't however find my little powder and toiletries bag. "Oy lass, your bag is 'ere," I turned to the Scotsman, my first ever encounter and was instantly fascinated by his accent. "I looked down at the small accessible and asked him how he knew it was mine?" "Ye were looking for it were ye no?" "Y,yes," I turned a tomato red. I side stepped the question, picked up the bag and thanked the man for helping me. "Oh aye any time lass."

I stepped out of the airport and looked around at the approaching going and coming cars. They were not like our cars at all, they were smaller and certainly not as safe. I looked around for one that read Stirling on the side. I had to get to The Old Tram House. I looked and looked and suddenly saw an old, grey car that read in faded letters Stirling..

* * *

><p>The man at the wheel started the car and was about to drive away not seeing me, "No! No! Wait!" I yelled, he looked to the right of him and saw me running up to the car. I was tripping over my luggage and he immediately opened the door, "Oy lass I'm so sorry, I di not see ye. Yu are so small." I smirked at him and said thank you for the insulting compliment. "Ere le me help you." "Thanks." I mumbled and we successively loaded everything into the tiny car.<p>

I got in what was left of the back, and we set off to the Old Tram House. We passed so many things on the way there, bakery shops, houses that look like they still were set back in the earlier days of the Scotland country. There was a nip in the air and my window fogged up it sent a shudder down my spine for some odd reason, I shook it off and continued to view. We passed a market; I watched an exchange of fresh, hot bread between two women. Their children were running beneath their feet playing chase. I smiled, the people here seemed so friend and family oriented.

The car came to a sudden halt and I looked at the driver. "Why did we stop?" I questioned. "Wellll lass we're here." He replied. I smiled really big and looked out the window, the house was stunning, the outside had greenery growing on it adding to the effect of its old virtue. I climbed out of the car and stared up at the house, it was just so beautiful.

"Oy lass, I know the 'ouse is lovely but I ave other passengers to get." "O,oh I'm so sorry," I stumbled. I grabbed a bag and lugged it to the Inn door. I knocked on the door and a short old lady opened it. "Ello Lass, ye mus be the youngin stayin ere." I nodded "Yes ma'am." She side analyzed me, "You're from the south are ye not," "I am," I answered politely.

"Oh, I would expect ye to ave a southern accent," I looked at her, "I do have a tad bit of a lilt." She smiled and shrugged, "I'm just an old Scottish woman with bad hearing, ye ave to forgive me." I smiled, "that is quite alright."

"Well, le me show you to your room." She picked up some of my smaller bags and helped me get up the steep stairs, I stumbled quite a few times, "Mind the stairs lassie, they're steep and easy to fall doawn." I noticed.

When we finally got to my room I opened the door, it was gorgeous the decorative furniture complimented the space very well. "It's magnificent," I told her, "Thank you so much for helping me carry my bags up here."

"Anytime Lassie, anything else ye'll be needing?" I bit into my bottom lip and though for a second, "Oh yes, what is there to do around here?"

She smiled, "We have a legendary spot amidst the top of the mountains, and it's an urban legend in Stirling. Ye'll have to see when ye get there, it really is beautiful." I was instantly intrigued and decided that after I washed up and ate some dinner I'd go see what all the hubbub was about.

Before she left I asked for her name, "Oh shame on me, I've done forgot me manners. My name is Edana Mclillan." It was an interesting name, but it matched the heritage of the Scottish. I shook her small hand and again thanked her for her help with my luggage.

I set my small bag down and looked around the room, the bed was huge and I wondered how I wouldn't get lost in it. It was trimmed down with a green and silver quilt; the pillows were a dull white, eggshell. The walls had small multicolored flowers on them, but did not overdo the interior decorating. Small candles lined the dressers and the hearth. The bathroom had an olden bath in it and a small shower. I loved the feel the room let off; it was a comforting feel, a homely feel.

A smell wafted up the stairs suddenly and roast beef scents tickled my nose, my mouth watered, I had forgotten that I hadn't really eaten much that day. I suddenly looked around for a phone I had to call my mom and Kyle.

It was old but it would do, some rust was on the underside of the receiver, I dialed my area code and called my mom first. The conversation with her wasn't long and I thanked god, she could go on and on about how I had to be careful and to not go anywhere alone, I rolled my eyes what a paranoid woman..

I hung up thankful the conversation with her was over; I rang out to my boyfriends number. It rang a few times but he finally picked up, it was a slow, small conversation and I wondered what was wrong with him?

I wasn't going to worry myself over it on my vacation though, that's not what vacations were for.

I hung up awkwardly feeling strange.

The smells came again and I remembered just how hungry I was.

I hurried downstairs, there were rolls, roast beef, mashed potatoes with chives in them, and basil was lined in the gravy. My mouth watered, 'I'm in heaven.'

After dinner was over I helped wash some of the dishes, Ms. Mclillan thanked me and I quickly went upstairs to get ready for my adventure in the mountains.

It was chilly outside and I threw on pants, a long sleeved shirt and a jacket, my gloves were black and so warm on my hands. I adorned the rest of the outfit with boots. Pretty good ensemble.

When I returned downstairs I asked Ms. Mclillan where the sight was located, "Oh just tell the driver the trees and he'll know exactly what ye'll be askin." "Alright," I responded, "thank you!" I yelled to her running out the front door. There was already a car waiting for me and I hopped in excitedly.

"Um, I was told to tell you the trees?" He smiled and nodded, "Ye'll like those Lassie, interesting history behind them no doubt."

The suspense was killer and I couldn't wait to see what they meant.

The mountains were steep and breath taking, so many trees, it was like a painting.

When we arrived it looked deserted and an icy chill ran threw me. 'What if this was some kind of set up or a kidnapping?' I shook my head and scolded myself for being so paranoid. "The people who will attend to you are beyond the 'ouse over there, alright?" I nodded and paid him.

When I stepped out of the car a brisk wind ran through the trees increasing the creepiness ten fold. There was a cold feeling beneath my feet that seemed to creep up my body and I cautiously looked behind me feeling eerie. I looked around at what they could be talking about, what was so interesting?

"Oy," called an old man. "Ye ere to see the Craobh?" I shifted my head at the foreign word, "tis Gaelic lassie, do ye not know Gaelic?" I shook my head, "I'm American."

He nodded and surveyed me, "Aye, well come this way and I'll show you." I didn't feel very comfortable; this man was sort of rude and seemed very rough around his edges. He was an old Scot, branded in the old ways, especially if he knew Gaelic.

We walked for what seemed like forever. He halted abruptly in front of me and I crashed into his solid back, "There they are." I hastily looked around his broad shoulders and the two trees that stood there were menacing in their heighth. "Oh god," I whispered, I had never seen trees so big, there was definitely something different about them.

"Myths clog these trees lass, ye don even know. People have disappeared when walking around them, they are said to hold blood of an ancient queen of England that was slaughtered right ere against this bark." He patted the heart of the tree, it did have some shreds missing from it and the thought of that happening made me feel a bit light headed.

"It is also said that if ye touch said tree and it is hot that you'll to disappear, here touch it lass." I shook my head furiously, "no, no I'm all well and good right here," he suddenly grabbed my hand and placed it rather roughly against the bark. It was hot to the touch, I shrieked hastily and pulled away from him and the bark, I backed up holding my hand.

He let out a loud chuckle, "Oy lassie I'm just kidding, there's no need to be frightened, it's just an old tale." I glared at him, I couldn't stop shaking, there was something different about this area I could feel it in my bones.

"Well it was hot," I said nimbly. He laughed some more, "that was your imagination lass, everyone feels like it's hot."

It wasn't my imagination..

We stood there for a few more minutes, mainly just listening to him laugh at my shock. I was getting annoyed with him, "Well, I'm going back now lass, more tours to attend to, if ye'd like to stay ye can, ye ken?" I was staring up at the top of the tree; I nodded indicating to him that I had heard.

I watched him walk away and stared back at the trees, something was very off and it was tickling my highest senses. I hastily walked back to the left tree and touched the bark again; it was no longer hot, but cold. I pulled away and this time felt the other tree. Hot.

I stepped in-between the two and put both hands on both trees, my left on the left and my right on the right. The cold on the left was no longer there, a blind hot warmth ran up both of my arms I shut my eyes and focused on something I couldn't see..suddenly a face appeared in my mind, the face of Kyle, what was I doing? I probably looked crazy standing there touching trees. I scoffed and went to move my arms down from their spots, they didn't move. The trees got hotter and hotter around my hands, what the hell? I felt the heat run up my arms, it felt like it was in my blood; I winced and tried harder to pull away.

I opened my mouth to scream for help but nothing slipped out. There was suddenly a bright vortex in front of me, I was silently falling into the earth and I lifted my head up to the tops of the trees to see the world spinning, I shut my eyes and this time I did scream rather very loudly. There was an echo as I kept falling, my insides didn't feel like they were there, I felt like a balloon that was descending into the atmosphere, helpless to stop itself.

I spun around and was suddenly slammed into the ground, the breathe rushed from me and finally the world went black..


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The discovery

I couldn't really piece my brain back together, everything was so very foggy and I forced my eyes to open. The sky still spun and a rip up my back took the breath I had left away from me. What the hell just happened to me? Maybe I had fallen down a cliff or fallen into a stream, there were many in Scotland and many that you couldn't see.

No, there was something very intense and strange about what just happened to me. I heard distant yelling and I sat up, "Oh shit," I murmured, my head was pounding from the blow it took from the ground. It took me a second to process my coherent thoughts.

I looked around, where the hell was I? Nothing looked familiar about this clearing. Where were the trees, and where was the other tour that was supposed to come through? The yelling I was hearing was getting closer, I shakily stood up, there was nothing, no trees no tours no anything, what the hell had happened.

Suddenly..I went very cold, someone was there with me. I turned in what seemed like slow motion to a man standing across the meadow from me. He had blood on him and a sword was drawn. I gasped..this was not a part of my experience!

I moved my right foot back and clenched my fists; if I was going to run I'd have to be ready. He moved forward and this was my chance, I bolted to the left of me, I had never run so fast in my life. I heard him yell something in a foreign tongue, it was Gaelic, he was a scot. He was chasing me I knew he was. And he wasn't far behind.

I whimpered my legs were starting to get tired and my breath was coming in and out in short gasps. I suddenly ran short and was at a cliff, "shit," I said rather loudly.

I turned, there he was, I looked to the right, "Don't ye even think about it," he snarled dangerously, there was something about this man that was very familiar. He advanced on me and I looked around on the ground for something to use as a weapon, I saw a thick stick and picked it up, I swung at him hitting his shoulder. "You wee bitch, come ere.." I screamed when he grabbed my wrist. He knocked the stick from my hand and lifted me to where I wasn't so close to the edge. And to where I couldn't topple us both off with my struggle.

He pulled me against him and I looked up at him. I gasped and doubled back, I tripped over a root and almost lost my footing if he hadn't of pulled me back against his chest. "Get the fuck off me!" I screamed. His eyebrows went up and he swiftly let go, I fell back and hit the same spot on my back, "oomph," he stood over me.

This man looked just like Kyle. The blue eyes, the intense stare. His hair held a lighter color and his skin a bit paler, but other than that it was him. And that accent, Scottish through and through. There was no doubt, it was him. Tears pricked my eyes; his dress was that of a kilt and of a light cloak. He had blood on his button up white shirt, his hair was matted with dirt and his smell wafted to me. He smelled of dirt and sweat and masculinity.

He couldn't have been more than past his twenties.

"What did ye just call me?" he asked in his thick accent.

I was to stricken to speak, words wouldn't form and I just couldn't even try to open my mouth.

"Oy man, what ave ye found laddie?" an older man stepped out of the trees, he was dressed the same but more layered down. His stockings were ripped and torn up his outer thigh; more blood was smeared on this man too. I felt physically sick, I felt the bile rise. I leaned to the left of me on the ground and emptied the contents of the roast beef and everything else I ate on the forest floor. I dry heaved for a moment, tears streamed from my eyes as I choked on my sobs.

It felt like it lasted forever. The two men didn't move towards me, everything was still. I calmed myself a little bit and stood up on shaky knees. I didn't even look at the two I just continued on my way, "Wait a wee moment, "said the older man, "was there a scuttle ere?"

"Aye," mumbled the younger one, "the bitch found it humorous to strike me with a branch from a tree. She knocked me a goo one to." The older man stepped to me and grabbed me too, "Let go of me," I muttered meekly too weak to fully protest to his assault.

"What are ye girl, your attire is not that of a woman here." He turned me to the left and then to the right, "Are ye a runaway? A brit?" at that he narrowed his eyes and told me to speak again, "Open your mouth woman and talk.." he said darkly, "Are ye spy for the English scum."

I glared at him and ripped my wrist away regaining some strength. "Do I look like a damn spy to you?" Do I even look like one of this era?"

The older man looked to the younger and they started to exchange words in Gaelic.

"Well you're not an English spy but we have never heard your tongue before." It dawned on me that wherever I was I was back a long way. Way past the 18 hundreds. "What, what time is this?" "Why ye are in the time 1642 lass." The older man replied.

I must've looked white to him because he grabbed my upper arm. I felt my eyes roll back and I slipped back into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 The hatred

I awoke this time to chatting around me. I looked up to see the older man with the younger man; alongside them were other men as well. I cast a look downward just to make sure everything was still intact and my clothes were still on my person.

"Mmm," I mumbled, they all looked at me, "Aye lass you are awake, do ye feel better?" I shook my head to clear it, "no, no I don't." I said darkly. "I'd feel a lot better if you'd just let me go." He smiled, "Yu see lass I canna do that, we don know who ye are, you could be a spy for all we know."

I stood up falling to the side a little and the men around me started to murmur to each other, they must have saw the anger all over my face.

"Now listen here, I am no spy, I am an American, if you can't tell by my speech."

"Your attitude is not needed woman," came the younger man beside the elder. I rounded on him, "and no one asked you!" I yelled, "Now let me go I have done no harm and I ONLY attacked him because he attacked and chased me first."

The younger stood up, "Well what else am I to do when ye head into the forest like a dear being chased by a hunter, you idiot of a woman." I sucked in my breath, balled up my fist and hit him square in the jaw.

He toppled a little and the men grabbed us both.

The elder stepped between us and slapped me hard across my face. "Know ye place woman."

My eyes held murder and contempt for all of these bastards.

The elders' mouth suddenly opened and his eyes widened. He gripped my cheeks and shoved my face towards his, "what the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed in pain, his fingers tightened and he told me to open my eyes.

I did and he tightened further, "stop, you're hurting me," I whispered as tears sprang forth to my eyes.

He gnarled his teeth and slung me backward into the arms of one of the other men; I shoved myself from him and rubbed my now sore face. 'What the hell was his problem?'

"We go!" he bellowed to everybody, "and ye," he spun around and pointed at me, "Ye are to go wi us. We move out nao."

"Gillian!" he bellowed again. The younger man stepped up, "aye?"

"Ye are to watch over her, and you no let that bitch out of your sights, ye ken?" Something was wrong with the elder, maybe it was the scene I had made with this Gillian fool, I didn't care I wasn't from this time and I had to get back to my own I had to escape, but how I was being watched by Scottish men, who definitely weren't the nicest men, they were more than likely thieves. Great.

He pulled me up and held my upper arm, "You don't have to handle me like I'm some rag doll, I think I can manage on my own." I said trying to pry his fingers from my bruised arm.

"Shut your mouth," he snarled, "now, or I'll tan tha backside in fron of everyone, do ye understand?"

An icy fear rose in my chest and I instantly shut my mouth. He steered me to his horse and told me to put my left foot in the saddle. I rolled my eyes but did what he told me, "there, you happy?" I called down to him; he glared and threw himself up behind me.

He grabbed my stomach and pulled me back against him, putting his mouth against my ear, "Any funny business lass and that backside threat still holds, do ye understand." I nodded to stunned to say anything.

We set off for what I had no idea, I didn't want to ask the stiff behind me though, I'd rather die than exchange words with him. It stunned me how much he looked like Kyle. His blue eyes were the replica of them and his soft hands still firm on my belly were similar to his too, my pulse raced and he seemed to sense this as he tightened. My face turned a blood red and I pulled on his wrist, "you don't need to tighten your grip, I'm sure I won't fall off."

"I'm no worried about you falling off, if I wanted that I could just shove you to the side and you'd topple over. You're cold lass."

I shrugged, "I'll be fine."

That was all that was said through the remainder of our ride. I fell asleep against his chest but only slightly, I dreamt of the trees and falling through the bright void, I screamed as it pulled me inside out, I grit my teeth and violently started as I hit the ground in my dream. Gillian and the horse felt my shake, the horse reared up on its back legs. I instantly woke up and screamed when I realized we were in the air.

"Be quiet!" Gillian ordered. "Lye still, the horse will calm." It took a second but the black horse did recover its calm, my heart raced I could feel it through every pulse point in my body. Gillian breathed a sigh of relief and patted the side of the horse, "ye are such good horse, too bad the woman scared yu so bad." He smirked towards me at his last remark. I grit my teeth together and turned fully to him, well as far as I could go in the cramped saddle. "My name is Heather," I told him, "get it right and stop calling me woman."

He was silent not wanting to respond to my smart retort and we continued on.

The ride was long and my butt was beginning to hurt, I was shifting in the saddle trying to get the slightest bit of comfort. I gave up after a while and plopped back against my companion.

I had dozed off; when I had no idea. A hand shook me awake a little too hard for my liking. "Hey, hey," I mumbled sleepily, "You don't have to strangle me to wake me up." Gillian looked at me, "We're here." 'Oh thank god,' I said to myself. I looked around and saw a rickety two story house, it was very eerie and I suddenly would have rather stay on the horse. He reached up to pull me down, I batted his hands away from my waist, "I have it," I muttered. He rolled his eyes and stepped away, "When ye fall one day I will do nothing but laugh…woman."

I ignored his dumb remark; I was too damn tired to retaliate.

The other men were walking into the house and I lagged behind, my limbs were sore and my back hurt something terrible. 'Damnit,' I muttered to myself, I wasn't sure if I could travel another day with these pains I hoped we stayed here for at least two days.

I walked through the door and found the men sitting down all around the entrance. I got many glares, why I didn't know, suddenly the elder grabbed me and flung me in the middle of the room, "Oh no please no man handling today, I am so sore." I begged him with tired words.

He walked towards me and stood to my left, he started to speak, this time not in Gaelic.

"This woman here has eyes of the greenery..." he never finished his statement but that's all he had to say and the entire house was in an uproar.

"We burn the lassie!" cried one man. "No, we take her to the enemy!" yelled another. I looked around in fear to Gillian whose eyes were ice blue against his pale complexion. He looked very angry; I didn't understand what was going on.

"Quiet!" he ordered and everyone fell still, "we will not take the lass to the enemy and we won't burn her either, for the time being, we'll keep er." My blood ran cold and I grabbed his kilt, "no please…"

"Not another word _bides_," he swore at me in Gaelic, I wasn't sure what the last word meant and I didn't want to know, why were they so concerned about my green eyes, what was the big deal about them?

"What is your name?" asked a man behind me, I turned to him he looked very tired and annoyed at this ordeal and I responded quietly, silently fearful at the situation around me, these Scots were clearly outraged at something and I was in a room full of them. "Hea, heather," I countered back at him.

"That of an English _droch isean," _he grumbled and lay back against the stone wall beneath his back. I sighed exasperated at the entire situation, how could I defend myself if I didn't know what I had done. 'Whatever, I will be damned if I let these men get to me and make me feel like an insignificant female.' I stood to my full height, which was only a good 5'2.

This got all the males attention and I started alliterating my part on the entire thing, clearly, loudly. "I don't know what's going on but I'd like someone to explain it to me please."

The elder stepped to me, a bit to close, his gaze was menacing but never wavered from my face nor did he raise his hand to me.

"Ye are the Queen of Brits." He slowly stated, his eyes flashed and a rumble of protests filled the room. "You're mistaken," I told him, getting more annoyed by this atrocious assumption, I didn't sound British, I didn't dress from this time, hell I wasn't even FROM this time. So what exactly was their reasoning? My eyes?

"I am not mistaken Lassie, ye have eyes of the greens and so does she." I looked at him dumbfounded, "And I'm sure more than one woman in this entire area has green eyes, not only me. I don't even have an English accent; to be the queen of BRITS shouldn't I have an accent. I came through the trees, I don't know how and I don't know why but I got sucked into this time by two trees." I told him exasperated by this point.

The room fell silent at my statement. They didn't believe me and why should they the story even to me was farfetched and unreal. I had somehow fallen into the past, just like Claire off Outlander, but unlike her I didn't have a handsome highlander that would give up his life, family and modesty for me.

There was no reason to retaliate to the briefing of my poor story, their faces said it all. "We'll take her to Stirling Castle; from there we'll decide what will be done with 'er. We canna stay here though, the Brits will know a..." he didn't finish his statement when suddenly the door was smashed in, the hinges flew off and standing there was a man with a wig in a red coat. "Alas, the dirty rabble..." said the short man, he raised his gun towards the men and fired into the crowd.

I had never seen a man shot, it was horrifying to witness, the bullet went through in through from his head to the back and hit the other man in the back of him. I didn't waste time to witness another murder, I looked around frantically for somewhere to hide, I spotted a rickety table in the vastness of the room and leapt towards it nearly missing a falling Scot.

I covered my ears and waited for the slaughter to stop. My knees were drawn up to my chin and I sent a prayer up to god to just keep me safe and to get me out of this situation and back to my own time.

More and more red coats piled into the room, one spotted me and my heart sunk to my buttock. His lip curled up into a dangerous sneer and his line of destruction was towards me now. I moved from under the table and he bolted towards me grabbing my ankle. "No!" I screamed, "Get your hands off me!"

"Oh a frisky one, mmmm my favorite." His hold tightened on my ankle and he flipped me over on the floor. He eyed me up and down; it nauseated me and made me feel incredibly dirty. I tried to scurry away from him sliding up a little bit but he hoisted me up off the floor and carried me kicking and screaming against him into the next room. It was completely empty and I felt the dread spread over my body as I suddenly realized what was about to happen.

He threw me none too gently onto a table in the empty space and wasted no time in trying to get my pants down. His fingers were fumbling on my pants not knowing how to get them to unsnap, I took this opportunity to punch him as hard as I could across his jaw line. He grunted and toppled off the table and onto the ground beside me, I jumped to my feet and bounded towards the door but not before he clasped my ankle and flung me on the stony ground. My eyes erupted in stars and I frantically looked around to steady my vision.

"You dumb bitch! I'll show you your place!" he flung his hand back and slapped me senseless. I lay in a daze as he proceeded to rip my clothes off. He managed to find his way around my pants and pull them down to my ankles.

My undergarment went after my pants and I started to twist and turn anything to get him off me for just a fleeting second. His fingers plunged between my legs and pain erupted in my areas. It was unbearable, the whole scenario was just ridiculous and my mind was shutting itself down and blocking out the assault.

He kept pumping his finger when the door suddenly banged open, I just lay there not even caring to see who had come to my rescue, and my fortune would be another red coat.

It wasn't.

Gillian was there, his eyes ablaze with the battle in the next room, his stance was menacing. The red coat atop me grabbed my hair lifting me up, I whimpered as I felt a cold blade against my pulse point by my throat. 'Oh god he's going to slit my throat, this is how I'm going to die in some abandoned house in a pretentious era in Scotland!'

Time stood still as my tears fell onto the blade. Gillian looked torn between what should be done or what HAD to be done, save me or easily rid me of the world and of his clan. I caused the Scots trouble why would he save me? I thought of Kyle as I sat there dangling from the blade, I thought of how much I loved him and I thought of my family, of how much my disappearance from the world would kill them and break their spirits.

I was not going to die this way, not here, not in this time. My time to go was not now. I looked up at the Brit, his attention was directed at Gillian, he was shouting curses fumbling for his gun in his shirts. The slack on the knife loosened and I used this to my advantage. I had managed to twist my head to the left grazing my teeth along the sensitive points of his skin. I opened my jaw as wide as I could and sunk my teeth into his flesh. The scream let out was that of a young girl and I inwardly smirked at my progress. He dropped the knife and I swooped down to pick it up.

He jumped up and dove towards me; I was too quick for him though having myself cat like reflexes the knife flew from my hands and into his belly. He stopped in his tracks and grabbed the knife now sunk deep into his stomach; he looked between me and Gillian and cracked a twisted smile. The sight made me cold from head to foot. I had just killed someone.

Gillian must have seen my face; he grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around. "Get yeself dressed, we must go, and the Garrigan have left without us."

The truth dawned that they had left without me. Why would they just leave me here for this imbecile to rape me? And why did he come back, I rolled my eyes to probably watch. When Gillian tried to move me towards the door I stood like steel against the floor.

"We must go!" he yelled at me. "Your modesty and pride wi have to come later." He pulled on me again and I still stood stock still. "Don't make me pick ye up girl, I will," he threatened. His eyes narrowed and were a darker shade of blue hinting his frustration, his voice got low and his body stiffened. The spitting image of Kyle when he's angry. I shuddered and pulled myself loose from him. "You're going without me," I whispered, there was silence and he suddenly grabbed me around the middle and threw me over his shoulder.

"Ye are coming with me," he said menacingly. I hit him repeatedly in the back, the blows thundered against his spine and I could feel them vibrate on my person. "God Damnit put me down!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. His hand snaked up my thigh and grabbed my butt, he squeezed as hard as he could and yelped in pain. "You fucking.." I thundered and began flailing my legs hitting him in his soft spot, he grunted and dropped me. I landed with a thud on the ground, "You feisty bitch," he groaned, "I'll kill you." He grabbed for my hair and pulled me down to the ground and pinned me there with the weight of his body.

"Nao you listen you _guanag,_I do not have time for this, we must go find thee Garrigan, we canna stay here and fight in this massacred pit nao you can either stop fighting me or lay here and wait for another soldier to take ye body, your choice."

My eyes burned into his, I hated this man and I could feel the tears building as I remembered the assault on me by the British soldier, I didn't give a flying hoot if he was Kyle's ancestor or not, he was not him, he was harsher, hands rougher and the good moments when he was okay were far and few between. I sighed and rolled my eyes, a smirk played across his features as we picked ourselves off the ground. Suddenly he grabbed his ankle and groaned his face turning ghastly white, I looked down to see vast amounts of damage done to his foot, blood was pooling out from the side making blood splotches on the grass and leaves. "Dear god," I remarked while kneeling retaining the damage done. "What happened?" I asked him. He was grabbing it now holding his thumbs to compress the bleeding.

"Oy a soldier charged at me knocking me dowan, he took that damn sword of is and started stabbing at my face, I jerked up kicking my legs to miss the blows but e got me good in the foot, blade went through my ankle." I gaped at him; this bloody idiot would have traveled with a wound so great just to catch up to his comrades, men.. I'd never understand them, pride so great it blocked there will to possess any brain functioning. Nevertheless what was done was done, now we had to attend to the damage. But then again why should I help him?

Why shouldn't I? I wasn't born to look away when someone was in need of my help and I wouldn't look away here no matter how much I wanted to, not only that but without this man my Kyle wouldn't be alive, but then again I was no doctor and I didn't know what we'd need.

I observed his foot once more, he had staunched the bleeding but for how long I didn't know. We needed to tie the wound off until I could get him somewhere better; if we didn't stop the bleeding altogether he'd lose considerable amounts of blood and would in a few days die.

I got off the ground and looked around, what in the world could I use to tie off this man's foot, I thought back to the fallen soldiers, I could use their clothing but theirs was most likely drenched in blood and dirty, which would not do. I pondered the situation pacing in front of Gillian.

"Ye know," he said watching me, "You're starting to make me dizzy." I rolled my eyes and told him to sit tight while I went to look for something to bind his foot with, there had to be something around here. I didn't get far when I looked down at myself, my jacket would do, it was a bit dirty but could be shaken off.

I took it off, found a stick on the ground and beat the jacket until nothing was coming off it. It wasn't a good device but it would do.

When I came back to Gillian he was paler than before, his fingers were no longer holding the blood flow and I started to panic a bit. "Here move your fingers," I commanded him. He looked at me his blue eyes glassy with pain silently asking why with his gaze, "I'm going to stop the blood flow," I reasoned, "just move your fingers," he nodded and removed them. I gasped, the wound was very deep and extremely dirty, I needed to get him to the Castle him and his comrades were speaking of.

"How far away is that castle?" I asked the half consciousness man. "Not that far," he moaned and sank back on the grass. I gripped both ends of my jacket and moved it under his foot, he hissed and I jumped a little, "Don't worry lass just bind it." I looked at him, and sighed gripping his ankle to steady his shaking, "Alright, this will probably hurt but...you'll be okay," I had no idea what to say to him, I did not do this all the time.

As fast as I could I knotted the jacket together and leaned my knee on the opening of the wound to staunch the bleeding more thoroughly. He grit his teeth but no sound came from his mouth, he was very good with pain.

I kneeled on the wound for a good few seconds and removed myself, which had done the trick. I leaned on my heels admiring my handiwork and wiped my brow which was dripping with perspiration. "Aye, ye did good lassie." He smiled at me, a real genuine smile, it most certainly did compliment his features, my face turned a bright red and I thanked him.

I looked back down at his wound and furrowed my eyebrows, "It won't hold for very long though, we need proper supplies and a person who knows what they're doing." He eyed me wearily, "Night is approaching. The best time to ride, are ye up to riding the horse?" he asked me.

"Uh, well I've never really controlled a horse before but I'm sure I can manage." He nodded and extended his hand towards me, "Not just yet, just sit tight for a few minutes, I'll find the horse and bring it over so it'll be easier to move you."

"Aye," he mumbled, I stood for a second making sure he didn't try to get up, when he didn't move I went out to search for the horse. I walked through the trees and looked around; the horse was a few feet in front of me and was busily munching on leaves. I walked over to it and stroked its back, he gave a loud whinny and I jumped back, how was I going to do this? "Goo,good horse," I murmured gingerly walking up to it, "please don't kick me or bite me," I pleaded with it. The great horse turned and looked at me; he gently moved his head towards my face and nudged my shoulder. I breathed a gracious sigh of sheer relief, "thank you," I said to him grabbing firm hold his reins, "we have to go get your rider."

When I got back to where Gillian was he had passed out in the blood soaked grass. He was as pale as a ghost, "no!" I shrieked and ran towards him, "Gillian! You can't go to sleep, wake up!" I yelled shaking him. His eyes shifted and opened, "What is it?" he asked irritated at being woken. I blushed again, "uh,uh I found the horse," I said pointing at the beast behind me, "we can go now."

I had managed to get him on the horse without him falling off, thank goodness and I gingerly took the reins and slowly the horse started moving. 'You can do this heather' I kept saying to myself throughout the journey.

An hour had passed and I looked behind me at Gillian who was passed out on the horses back. I had no idea where to go and this wasn't like Disney movies where the horse knew what to do and where to go. I sighed and looked around. The Stirling Castle couldn't be that far. We were in the Stirling area though; I had recognized a few things in the area like the hills that the cab driver passed when we were going to The Old Tram House. Good thing I was aware.

Suddenly I saw something really big in the distance and I gasped, it was the castle. I turned around and gently shook the Scot behind me, "Hey Gillian I think we're approaching the castle but I need you to tell me for sure." I questioned. He groggily and painfully sat up to get a look at the building in the distance, "Ay," he murmured and lay back down. I furrowed my eyebrows at his form, was he bleeding again? I had to get there and now, he could die. I grabbed the reins and slapped them against the horse, he whinnied and we took off for the castle. Gillian let out a small sound in protest, "I'm sorry," I said over the wind banging against us, "I've got to get you some medical attention."

We were approaching the gates and I saw them..all the Scottish warriors outside the castle with torches. 'Oh no…' I said to myself. 'What if they were waiting to hang me? Or burn me? I glanced back at him, it didn't matter I had to save Kyl..Gillian. He wasn't Kyle; he was his ancestor.

I slowed the horse down and we began to trot up to the soldiers. Suddenly before I could even blink a man had grabbed me off the horse and flung me to the ground. The hate was evident all over his features and I looked around to find many more men with the same expression. It was definite that they thought I had probably plotted the attack against them in the house.

The older man was looking at Gillian on the horse; he grabbed his face and turned it roughly from side to side. "Stop that!" I yelled at him, "he's in excruciating pain, his foot is badly injured." He spun and glared at me, "and that lass is entirely your fault. Grab her…" he said lowly and I felt fear stab at me. One man grabbed my arms and pinned them behind me and I stood up to my full height and braced the pain that I knew was coming head on.

The older man stepped to me and grabbed my hair and flung my head upwards. "Ye'll look at everyone while I show you what we do to traitorous bitches like you," I gulped and looked around…waiting silently for a savor.

* * *

><p>Woo, long chapter, No reviews?<p>

"


End file.
